Unwanted
by amayzingRachel7
Summary: Another Edward never comes back FanFic, but what happens when Bella decides to get a biology major? Wild events happen, that's what. PLEASE R R, It's really good. Read my other story, "Instant Replay, Please" if you like it, which you definitely will.
1. Reflections on Life

**Hey everyone! I don't own Twilight, but do own any made up characters. If anyone else's characters are used, I will give credit to them. Yay! **

Bella POV

_I thought back on what Edward had said to me the day he left. Did this really mean he didn't love me? Still, I sometimes cry myself to sleep, disappointed that he never came back. I still fantasize about my would-have-been life as a vampire, aging as I am. I am now 29 years old, eleven years have passed since my tragic eighteenth birthday. If I could redo any day in my life, it would be that day, myself not wishing to be so clumsy._

_But, life goes on, however slowly it may, and I decided after high school to go to the University of Alaska, still chasing my hopes as if he'd go live with the Denali Clan, and majored in biological science, eventually earning a doctorate. I moved back to Washington, to Seattle, to study in a laboratory. Jacob and I remained friends even to this day, but never more than that. He always stayed with the pack, and hardly had any time for me anymore. But what impact should I have on the life of another?_

_I remember one day in the lab, when a scientist, Dr. Lance Makawata, came to me, offering me a job to help prove the existence of vampires. Thinking of this as the perfect chance knocking on my door to find Edward, I immediately took the job, moving to Port Angeles, where his lab was. _

_I quickly got promoted to be his equal partner, and eventually, we found a vampire to test on. We kept her on drugs so she wouldn't have too much power, and didn't give her any blood, she would still live, just not be so strong. One day, Dr. Makawata came up with a medical breakthrough, and this is where this story begins._


	2. Nagging

"Dr. Makawata, please tell me your discovery!" I pleaded for about the hundred millionth time.

"Do I need to tell you again? You have to wait until the press conference, just like the rest of the world. I mean, we are flying to New York this weekend," Dr. Makawata, predictably, answered. He was a nice man, around five years older than I was.

I hadn't given up yet, but I subconsciously knew that I'd never get him to tell. I'd have to wait until the press conference, but I knew I could wait three days until Sunday, the conference.

The next day, Dr. Makawata didn't show up for work. _He must have gotten sick, which is odd for him. He never gets sick, _I thought to myself.

When Dr. Makawata came back the next day, totally fine, the testing vampire was acting really weird. We had her locked up and monitored, so we couldn't hear anything she said, but she always acted this way when a new employee was hired, which wasn't often. The general public didn't know about vampires yet. We were both going to announce the discovery of vampires to the public at the press conference, and then he would announce his discovery. I couldn't wait. Tomorrow was the day! At three o'clock today, we'd get on the plane to New York.


	3. The Press Conference

Snapping. Lights flashing. Microphones everywhere; TV cameras everywhere. People everywhere. Noise. Dr. Makawata quieted the crowd, and the press conference started.

"My work partner," he began, "Dr. Bella Swan, will tell you of a great discovery we found about two years ago."

"I... um... I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. What if the Cullens were watching? Would they hate me forever? "I need some water. Please excuse me?" I ran behind the big curtain behind us and our team. I could hear through the speakers, Dr. Makawata speak.

"Well, Dr. Swan and I discovered, two years ago," he paused for added effect, "That vampires really do exist. We found one about a year ago, and have been testing on it since. No major discoveries have been made since. Thank you." Dr. Makawata came through the curtains, even though questions showered in from the crowd. That was totally unlike him. Well, whatever.

Dr. Makawata came forward to me. "Thanks for deserting me," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You're fired." He walked away from me and the press conference booth.

What? How did I get fired? That just seemed kind of fishy to me. Well, I didn't care much because now I was stuck without a plane ticket back to Washington, and I didn't think I wanted to go back there now, anyway. I decided to get a hotel, and think things through.


End file.
